Underwater diving has become increasingly popular as a recreational activity. However, widespread adoption of recreational diving is constrained by time-consuming licensing requirement, and use of heavy and expensive scuba diving equipment.
As an alternative to conventional underwater diving, modern devices for surface-supplied diving have emerged in the past decades. These devices allow a scuba diving like experience, with only limited training and less complicated equipment.
However, such devices that are used for floating breathing apparatuses or tanks are typically large and expensive, rely on air-inflated flotation, and can be cumbersome in use. Due to their large size, they are not easily carried to or from remote locations, and are generally impossible to transport in personal carry-on luggage.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for surface-supplied diving.